my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Zoro/ Darth Ziggler
Name: Zoro and Ziggler Oxeye., Age: Zoro: 20, Ziggler:19., Race: Zabrak, Height: Zoro: 9'0, Ziggler :6'9. Origin Zoro and Ziggler were both born on the traditonal Zabrak homeword of Dathomir. Zoro was born one year apart from Ziggler a fact that he would continue to throw at his younger spouse. Their father Choko Oxeye was the current cheiften and had many talents of keeping himself the "top dog'. When Zoro and Ziggler were discovered with force capabilites their village though at first were afraid of these strange abilities then accepted them as allies and loyal friends! One day their father found a strange book inside a abandoned spaceship. The book was all about lightsaber training, Choko took the book back to his village and told them about the power in this little black book. Soon every warrior in the village read the book, and eventually they all made simple makeshift lightsaber's. Zoro and Ziggler both read the book but they were too small to handle a lightsaber fleuently. Joining the Sith One day after the now daily lightsaber excersises a small, sleek and dark spaceship landed on the outskirts of the village. The cockpit opened and two men in black robes jumped out. One of the men walked slowly up to Zoro's father who gathered the village warriors just in case of an attack. The mysterious stranger told Choko that they sensed at least three force sensetive children. Choko responded with "i know of these children, two i call sons, the other i call nephew!" The stranger replyed "i see, my name is Keeya Kahib Dark Lord of the Sith!" Choko blinked and spoke rather huskily, "ah, you are a user of the force? Good, i will allow you to take both of my sons as your apprentices". Keeya was surprised and Choko replyed, "however you must beat me in a duel first!" Both Keeya and Choko were surprised with each other's ability in lightsaber combat however in the end it was Keeya who got a victory simply by using the force to his advantage. He recevied Zoro, Ziggler and thirty speciely trained Zabrak Lightsaber Masters for his win. Zoro and Ziggler did not know what to expect but they both knew that they were going to be Sith Lord's! Zoro and Ziggler's Betrayal Many years pasted as Zoro and Ziggler both trained and trained for hours. During this time the brothers both conspired to kill their masters, Zoro however was more than ready after Keeya showed him Form Negative: This new form is only able to be used when the warrior using it has two double bladed lightsabers or four single bladed lightsabers. The user uses the force to hurl, levitate and duel with his lightsabers in complex and astonishing maneuvers. Zoro being 9'0 at that point and wielding two double lightsabers used this new and deadly form to it's full capabilities (Zoro would eventually not only master this form inside and out, but he would also add his own moves and improve it as well!) Zoro waited until Ziggler who studied under the tutelage of Darth Ren to master his skills and force capabilities. Ren and Ziggler both learned and mastered the now re-birthed Old Republic Inquisitor techniques. When Ziggler told Zoro he finished his monstrous brother decided now was the time to strike! Keeya was in his make-shift office/ bedroom when Zoro walked in. Keeya glanced at his apprentice and said, "what do you want? Training is finished for today." Zoro ignited his lightsabers and said, "i know, but i think i have honed my craft to the point that i think dealing with you will be a piece of cake!" The battle was massive, Keeya fought desperately all the while holding back, he wanted his minion to stay alive. He felt that Zoro was not powerful enough yet to kill all his enemies he wanted him to reach his full potential. And that would be his downfall, Zoro's mastery of Form Negative gave him an advantage. At the same time Darth Ren dueled with his apprentice Ziggler, but in a different way. They dueled via force not lightsabers, Ziggler fought with almost every move he learned and his patience in training paid off. Darth Ren and Keeya AKA Darth Ex both fell at the hands of their apprentices. However Keeya's physical body's death didn't mean he was finished. Using the dark side of the force, he attacked Zoro's mind! Zoro went insane, he attacked anyone other than Ziggler that got near him. But even then the two Zabrak brother prevailed Ziggler used a special force technique that freed Zoro's mind......well partly. Zoro and Ziggler the two brothers. They started out as two farm boys and ended up as two of the universes only Sith Lords. But there was one person with a robotic hand and a orange lightsaber who was ready to stop their reign of terror! His name was Cordin Maelstrum! The Brother's Battle With Cordin Shortly after their betrayal Zoro and Ziggler decided to rid the universe of the human race. However they didn't expect to deal with anyone as powerful as Cordin Maelstrum, his skill in lightsaber combat gave him a powerful edge in dealing with the brothers. Cordin, his padawans, and six of his special magna droids boarded Zoro and Ziggler's battleship. The ship's crew were gone killed by the insane Zoro, however he kept the thirty bodyguards that Keeya earned in his battle against Zoro's father. Cordin approached the empty hanger with caution and rightly so as Zoro, Ziggler and the thirty swordmasters charged from the opposite side! Cordin met the brothers head on, he immediately force pushed Zoro back and then he focused on Ziggler. The younger brother ignited his lightsaber and dueled Cordin for five minutes, however it was obvious that Cordin was the superior duelist Ziggler used force lightning. Cordin deflected it with his saber and forced it back at him, Ziggler was stunned for a moment and Cordin struck with a piercing saber thrust, thus ending Ziggler.